The Best Of Friends
by sierrap123
Summary: Dawn startes Pre-K and meets Kenny. Penguinshipping!


Sierra: Hey Dawn can you do the disclaimer

Dawn: SierraP123 does not own pokemon

Kenny: Good if she did there's no telling what she would do to us!

Sierra: * pulls ear* Come with me

_______________________________________________________________________

A pretty, young girl with blue hair was sitting in a chair waiting for her mom to finish brushing her hair.

"Hun are you ready for your first day of school." Said

"Yes mommy." Said Dawn happily. Dawn was starting her first day of school in the middle of the year and was happy to make new friends.

"Okay Dawn a little boy lives across the street." Said Dawn's mom hesitantly. "His mom will take you to school.

Dawn's expression changed. "What?" she screamed "I don't even know that kid!" she responded indifferently.

"Don't worry hun, I bet you two will be the best of friends." Said calmly. Dawn pouted quietly until her hair was styled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi" said the boy shyly. "What's your name?" said Dawn smiling. The smile made the boy blush. "Kenny." He stuttered. "Mines Dawn." She said not noticing the blush. "Nice to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, nice to meet you." Said Dawn happily. Kenny had introduced her to all his friends. She then took the seat next to him.

"So your Erin, Lucas, Alex, Leona." She said

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was on the floor laughing. Leona and Erin had been fighting all recess while Kenny and Alex tried to keep them from clawing each other. Dawn was surrounded by a group of boys going gaga over her. And the remainder of the girls were just jealous.

"Somebody help ME!" Screamed Dawn. "Barry to the rescue." Said a blonde boy who had been running in circles all recess. Somehow he got Dawn away from the boys and by the teacher before anyone could blink. END OF RECESS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next activity was to draw the starter pokemon you wanted. Most pictures were horrible. But Dawn drew an adorable piplup using bubble beam. Kenny was now very jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that the students were to perform an appeal round using a small group of weak pokemon. Everyone was amazed by the performance of Dawn and the piplup she chose. Everyone that is, except Kenny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later the students had to battle it was Kenny's favorite activity and no one ever beat him. In the final round it was Kenny (duh) and Dawn. Kenny had a pichu while Dawn had a piplup (clear advantage). Everyone knew who was going to win. After it looked like Kenny won the match Dawn did something cleaver. Since it had rained the day before the ground was covered in mud. Dawn told her piplup to get the mud and use mud-slap! The battle was over and Kenny lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At this point Kenny was furious. Now the kids had to write their A, B, Cs, then their best friends name and picture on a separate sheet of paper. Dawn had perfect handwriting (of course).

When it came to write their best friends name Kenny was about to write no one when he thought of Dawn. After some serious thinking he wrote down Dawn's name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while Dawn was the only one working. She had thought for a long time, then started working franticly. Everyone was staring at her for a long time (they wanted to go to second recess). When she announced that she was done everyone started cheering ^_^. They then sat quietly as Dawn walked up to the teacher. Everyone wanted to know who the "new kid" thought of as her best friend (most boys had crossed their fingers). The teacher smiled then put the picture up.

Silence filled the room. Faces of anger (the boys), surprise, and happiness all pointed at one kid, Kenny. The poster had a perfectly drawn picture of Kenny and a text: _My best_ _friend is Kenny because he was the nicest, sweetest boy I met_. Kenny was blushing, the fan-boys were mad, and Dawn was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At recess Dawn and Kenny did everything together, fan-boys watched with envy.

"Hey Dawn." Said Erin later "Why did you pick Kenny?" Finished Leona. "Because." Responded Dawn. "Cause what?" said Erin. "because he was my first Sinnoh friend. Said Dawn. "And." Said Leona knowingly. " And, I kind of like him." Said Dawn blushing. "Your secrets safe with us." Said Erin and Leona simultaneously

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ride home Dawn and Kenny sat in silence both blushing. And when Kenny's mom asked them how school was they smiled at each other, nodded, and looked up at her. She just looked confused.

Since then Dawn went to school everyday with Kenny until he went out on his journey. Still then Dawn and Kenny had the same crush on eachother and would not admit it for years to come!

________________________________________________________________________

Kenny: *rub ear* I wish Sierra owned pokemon.

Sierra: Good!

Dawn: He said it just the way you wanted.

Sierra: *grads Dawns ear* be quiet!


End file.
